Unexpected
by the-smallest-sprinkle
Summary: Nine-year-old Lily Luna Potter encounters one of her mother's old professors at an annual party. What will they think of each other?


A/N: Hey guys! This story originated when I was listening to This Is Me by Demi Lovato on the radio. I really should stop listening to the radio until I finish some of my other stories I'm beginning to have problems committing to stories long enough to finish them. I will update at least one of them tomorrow, I swear. So… the following has probably been done thousands of times, but I really couldn't resist it as there are so many ways one could go with it, and I'm just improvising so even I don't know how it'll end. Anyway, here it is!

Disclaimer: I don't have to write a disclaimer because my name is Joanne Rowling and I own every—Oh puh-lease, why do we even bother? Nobody's gonna assume we own it just because we don't write a disclaimer, but I digress. I don't, sadly own Harry Potter.

Chapter 1: A Party

Nine-year-old Lily Luna Potter had been standing in her closet for over a half hour looking for something to wear. Every year, the magical community threw a huge party to celebrate the death of Voldemort's last Death Eater. Due to tradition, this party always took place at the Potters' mansion. Everyone the family knew even distantly was invited. It was always much looked forward to, and even the most tense of people had fun. For Lily, however, as somewhat of a fashion connoisseur, it was stressful; she could never find the perfect outfit. After a while she finally just gave up and pulled a random dress from her walk-in closet. She put it on, and even though it was absolutely beautiful, she still wasn't satisfied. The dress was a pearlescent green color, and fell not quite to her knees.

Lily's slight obsessing about how she looked was cut short, though, as the first guest had just arrived and she always liked to see people coming in. About twenty minutes later, the huge lawn was filled by at least a hundred family friends, and the DJ was cueing up loud music. Lily spotted her partial namesake, Luna Longbottom, and ran over to her.

"Hello Lily," Luna said in her dreamy voice, "Lovely dress, but I must ask, did you check the frills for nargles?"

"No, I can't say I did," Lily smiled. Luna was by far her best adult friend."I didn't see any as I was putting it on though, so I should be safe." Lily looked down to adjust her heavy pearl necklace, and when she looked up again, she found that Luna had meandered away. She smiled to herself, amused by her head-in-the-clouds kind of friend.

She looked out over the grounds, searching with her bright green eyes through the masses of people mingling all over the place. The person in question that she was looking for, her father, was nowhere to be found. Finally she gave up, and began looking for her mother instead.

The young girl at long last found her mother in the back parlor, speaking to an elderly, yet beautiful woman that Lily did not recognize. Both of the adults in the room were oblivious to Lily's presence, so she crept up behind them quietly and hid on the other side of a large china cabinet. While in hiding, she had time to scrutinize the unknown woman without being questioned.

The lady was tall, and despite her age, her waist-length black curls were completely devoid of gray streaks. She had startlingly green eyes and her thin lips were arched into a smile. She was wearing gorgeous dress robes of deep purple with bluish accentuations that flowed at the bottom and was a corset on the upper half. A corsage of expensive-looking red roses was wound around her thin wrist elegantly.

After staring at the woman for a good five minutes, she finally tuned in to the actual conversation occurring between her mother and whatever the other lady's name was. She was quite surprised to discover that they had, in fact, been talking about her. "…Yes, I haven't seen her since breakfast, I'm beginning to get rather worried," she heard Ginny say, and then another voice, with a distinctly Scottish accent, " You really shouldn't get too worried, you'll see her as soon as she decides to get out from behind that cabinet." Lily gasped inwardly. '_This woman can read minds!!' _ she thought to herself. Before she even had time to figure out what she could do to prevent being discovered, light flooded into her hidden corner and she found herself staring into the bemused face of her mother.

_End of Ch1_

**(A/N: Well, I don't exactly know quite where I'm going with this, but the plot bunny was eating the bark off my trees; I couldn't resist taking a shot at it. Lol. Please R&R, let me know what you think **** Like I said before, I'll update at least one of my other stories tomorrow. 3 U all!! ~ Lillith Milena **


End file.
